Sleeping Troubles
by Mittelan
Summary: Sakura is having trouble sleeping, and it is bothering Sasuke. [Rated for language]


DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have met Sasuke instead of Deidara. Plus Deidara would still be alive :)

Summary: In which a certain Haruno and Uchiha have trouble sleeping.

"Alright guys, since we're in the city why not rent a room?"

Sasuke just looked up at Kakashi with no emotion in his face, and Sakura had a look of Kakashi being her savior, but a certain blonde had his face scrunched up.

"EW! Kakashi-sensei! Are you trying to hit on us!?" Naruto shouted gathering the attention of the bystanders passing by.

"NARUTO! You DUMB ASS!" Sakura shrieked, punching the lights out of Naruto in embarrassment and anger.

Kakashi chuckled nervously at the scene and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you all have to pitch in your money too."

The three thirteen year olds glared at Kakashi, if looks could kill… He'd be dead five times already. (Because Sasuke has TRIPLE the glare!)

"Argh! I'd rather sleep on the forest floor then spend the money _I _earned for a freaking room!" Sakura declared. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto loudly exclaimed his agreement. After a thoughtful look on her face Sakura also added in, "Why does it have to be a hotel anyway? Why not motel?"

'_Man, now I got to break the new to them… Ah, well the looks on their faces will be worth the trouble…'_ Kakashi sighed, but then smiled. (not the you could see him smile)

"See, some cows ate all of our sleeping bags, and to answer your question Sakura, it's because for some reason there are no motels in this town, and I know the reason why! Do you want to know?" Kakashi said in a 'hush hush' tone. The three teenagers looked a little wary but nodded their heads, "See, it's because motel and hotel corporations are in a conspiracy together to dominate the world, and to do that they need money. So they made an agreement that hotels would be more prominent than motels. Unfortunately they split the money so sooner or later we will meet our doom." Kakashi had said this in a believable voice, so it did almost sound believable. Almost.

All three of the teens had an agitated look on their face, then Naruto spoke up, "I know I may not be the smartest person in the world." Sasuke made an indignant snort and muttered of course not. "HEY, shut up bastard! Like I was _saying_, I may not be the smartest, but even_I _know you pulled that out of your ass. Both of those lame excuses. Seriously, why can't we sleep outside like we usually do? Cause I'm almost out of money an' I don't wanna waste just for a room! 'Sides there's four of us, don't tell me you're gonna make us get two rooms! 'Cause that'd be stupid, just a waste of money!" Naruto then crossed his arms and had a frown on his face.

Kakashi had a bit of a frown on his face '_Sheesh, how many penny pinchers do we have?!'_

He then put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'll admit I 'pulled the last one out of my ass', but I seriously don't know where our sleeping bags are."

Sakura looked a bit dismayed, "Kakashi-sensei! We _trusted_ you! We gave you our sleeping bags because we thought you could be responsible enough NOT to loose it! How could you?" she then shook her head in disappointment.

Kakashi rolled his one eye, _Drama llama…'_

"Okay, whatever. Next time I _promise_ I will _not_ offer to carry your sleeping bags for you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Damn straight."

-------------------

The Receptionist at the desk was popping her gum in boredom, and examining her magenta nails. _'Ugh, why can't there be any single good-looking guys here? There are only old people or families checking in…'_

Then team 7 walked in. Once the receptionist saw a certain some one she sat attentive at the desk.

"Why, _hello!"_ she said seductively while staring intently at a certain someone's dark eyes. "Welcome to our Hotel! How may _I _help _you?_"

Our little Uchiha had a disgusted expression on his face.

'_What. The. Hell. That hag's gotta be at least thirty. And she's hitting on Sasuke! EW!'_ Sakura stuck a finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

Naruto was trying hard to contain his laughter. Kakashi… well he was just his usual cheerful self.

"Yes, _we_ would like to check out two rooms, with two single beds in each room please." And Kakashi just merrily tapped his finger on the counter while humming a tune. As if there was nothing wrong in the world.

The receptionist had a look of dismay on her face, seeing how she could ogle at Sasuke. For now, at least. "Yes sir, just please wait a bit." giving Kakashi a strained smile, yet shooting a glare at Sakura.

Sakura glared back and mouthed 'Pedophile.'

Can anyone say BURN?

"Sorry sir, but there is only one room left. There are two double beds though if that is any good." She handed him the key card, knowing he would check in anyway, because they were the only hotel in town. Where else could they sleep, the barn?

Well, after a few seconds of silence, the scenario clicked.

"WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY THAT _I'M _GONNA SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS THE BASTARD!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing for you, dip shit." Sasuke said, sneering at Naruto.

And then it turned into a full-scale argument between those two. Well not _really_ FULL-SCALE, Sasuke was just calmly… insulting Naruto, with Naruto yelling.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said in a calm manner, "there is no way I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Naruto. He would try something funny when I fall asleep."

Kakashi patted Sakura on the head as if she was a puppy, "You're absolutely right Sakura. So you get to sleep with Sasuke-chan!" and his eye curved showing that he was in a chipper mood.

Sakura raised a brow, "I don't mean to sound perverted or anything, but that sounded so _wrong._" Red began creeping up her neck.

Kakashi just smiled and shrugged, "Okay children, stop arguing, people will think you two are a couple."

Naruto and Sasuke shot a glare in unison at Kakashi. Wow, perfect unison, they're like, meant to be. A yaoi fan girl in the lobby squealed and promptly fainted.

"Now that I have your attention… Naruto, you are NOT sharing a bed with Sakura. Sasuke is, so that leaves me with you!" he then did a peace sign.

Sasuke frowned a bit, and glanced over at Sakura who was still blushing a little. Sasuke then sighed, "Whatever…" he muttered, Naruto's yells of disagreement in the background.

------------------

'_Oh. My. God. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke! It's… Sorta nerve wrecking! What if I snore! Or… or cut the cheese?!'_ Sakura frantically thought, she kept on constantly kicking the covers on and off of the bed, sometimes she got to hot some times it got too cold. She kept on twisting and turning on the bed, and poor Sasuke couldn't sleep with all the movements.

'_What the hell, can't Sakura stay still for at least ten seconds? I should just tell her to stop moving… But that would be like saying, 'Sorry, I can't hit the target because it keeps moving…' Fucking pride…'_

Sasuke knew if Sakura won't stay still for the rest of the night he would do something drastic. Very drastic. Sasuke sighed heavily, and then evened out his breathing, feigning sleep.

Sakura sighed in relief, _'Okay, good. I'm not bothering Sasuke-kun from slee-! WHAT THE HELL!'_ Well, she had a right to say that, seeing how Sasuke had an arm around Sakura, pulling her to his chest. Sakura just froze, while blushing madly. _'Sasuke Uchiha CUDDLES? Wow… Just… wow.'_ She just stayed still, afraid if she moved, Sasuke would take his arm off her.

Sasuke gave an all knowing smirk, not that she could see it though. _'Hn… So I was right…'_ and pulled her in closer to him, obviously enjoying it. Both of them eventually fell a sleep, their breathing in sync.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arm up high. Then his legs, and then his neck… You get the point, no? _'Huh… I wonder if anyone else is awake…?' _he then glanced tiredly to where Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping together. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Naruto started to roughly shake Kakashi awake. Yelling frantically, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's raping Sakura!"

------------------------------

**Authors Rant/note whatever**: Dude, this was on my computer, FINISHED for like, a month. It's cause I just started high school. I hate it.

Anywho, I have plans for other stories, all multi chapter. All are AU, but only one is a school fic. This one would be fairly long, since I do plan on ending it with marraige. So I already got the begining planned out and also the end, and some other random scenes... Story number two... I got the begining, end and a uh... thingie in my mind. I just do not know what the conflict would be (actually I sorta do but how would the conflict end?). Plus this takes place in like... the edo era in japan. or feudal... I dunno just in old japan. And story number three is a crossover with Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. I LOVE THAT GAME.

Yeah, I would not mind at all if someone helped me in which one I should write/type first. Cause if not, I'll just do 'super man super man fly away.' I would greatly appreciate your opinion on this story, no flames though, cause that's just rude. Just tell me WHY my story sucks, so then I could get better. Au revior.


End file.
